My Love Is Satan
by astia morichan
Summary: Hinata hanyalah seorang manusia yang di tugaskan untuk melakukan penelitian di sebuah hutan yang jauh dari negaranya. Di sanalah ia bertemu dengan Sasuke- Sang Satan yang mengubah hidupnya. Tapi kebersamaan mereka tidak semulus yang Hinata harapkan. Sang Ayah mengetahuinya, dan mengirim Naruto untuk membawa kembali Hinata agar hubungan terlarang serta anak mereka musnah.#IndigoRose


_Hyuuga Hinata berjalan perlahan melewati beberapa pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi di hutan bersalju. Hinata memang di tugaskan oleh ayahnya untuk melakukan beberapa penelitan disana. Sudah seminggu Hinata berada di sana. Hinata tinggal di rumah kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah hutan itu untuk berlindung di sana. Hinata menyukai hutan ini. Di hutan ini, Hinata akan merasa nyaman karena tidak akan ada kebisingan seperti di kota tempat ia tinggal. Hinata menyukai salju yang menghiasi pepohonan di hutan ini. Jika Hinata kesepian, ia akan membuat boneka salju kecil. Lalu berbicara hal itu bisa mengobati rasa kesepiannya._

 _Saat ini, Hinata sedang membawa beberapa ranting pohon di tangannya. Ia berniat untuk segera pulang ke rumah kecilnya dan melanjutkan penelitiannya yang tertunda. Tapi sayangnya, keanehan terjadi hari ini. Saat Hinata selesai membawa ranting kayu untuk menghangatkan dirinya nanti malam, Hinata berinisiatif untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah gua yang gelap. Hinata dapat mendengar erangan tertahan seseorang dari dalam sana. Suasana gua yang selalu Hinata lewati, tiba-tiba terasa menakutkan. Tapi yang membuat Hinata heran adalah kakinya yang melangkah tanpa sadar untuk masuk lebih dalam ke gua itu. Hinata tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas gua itu. Matanya bahkan harus menyipit agar ia bisa melihat dengan jelas._

" _Argghhh..." Erangan kesakitan itu semakin terdengar degan sangat jelas di sana. Membuat Hinata semakin melangkah mendekat ke sumber suara itu. Lalu amethysnya membulat, saat retinanya menangkap sebuah cahaya biru yang membuat matanya segera menutup akibat silaunya cahaya biru itu._

 _Hinata hanya mengikuti instingnya. Kakinya terus berjalan mendekat dengan mata yang masih menyipit. Kayu bakar di tangannya di genggam dengan erat. Seolah kayu itu bisa menyerap ketakutan serta keraguannya untuk pergi menjauh dari gua itu. Tapi niat itu seolah menghilang, saat amethysnya menatap punggung tegap seorang pria bersurai raven yang di kelilingi oleh api biru di seluruh tubuhnya. Sekarang amethys Hinata terbuka sempurna untuk melihat sosok pria itu. Pria itu mempunyai sayap berwarna abu-abu serta hitam yang menghiasi sudut sayapnya. Sayapnya membentang dengan lebar._

 _Amethys Hinata menatap pemandangan itu kagum. Maniknya menatap pria itu dengan pandangan berbinar. Entah kenapa Hinata tidak takut dengannya. Padahal Hinata tahu, yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah seorang manusia. Sebelah tangan Hinata terulur untuk menyentuh sayap berwarna abu-abu yang di kelilingi api biru. Rasa hangat menjalar di sekitar tangan Hinata. Anehnya, Hinata tidak merasa terbakar akibat api biru itu. Kemudian Hinata bisa melihat sayap pria itu menyusut dan menghilang di balik punggungnya yang kokoh. Sehingga pria itu nampak seperti manusia yang hanya mengenakan celana hitam panjang saja. Memperlihatkan tubuh kokoh seorang laki-laki yang menggoda tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupinya. Hinata bagaikan melihat seorang model pria yang amat tampan saat pria itu menoleh ke arahnya. Mata onyxnya menatap Hinata tajam. Hidungnya mancung di serta bibirnya yang menggoda. Tak lupa tulang rahangnya yang tegas membuat kesan sempurna pria itu semakin terlihat._

" _A-apa k-kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata bertanya dengan gugup. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, enggan mendapatkan tatapan mengintimidasi pria yang sekarang mulai berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya. Hinata bisa mencium wangi mint dan pepohonan yang menguar dari tubuh pria itu saat mendekat ke arahnya. Entah kenapa Hinata bisa merasakan pipinya memanas saat merasakan sentuhan pria itu. Pria bersurai raven itu mengangkat dagu Hinata, sehingga ia mendongak ke arahnya._

" _Siapa namamu, manusia?" Suara bariton itu terdengar merdu di telinga Hinata. Gadis itu bahkan harus menahan nafasnya saat sadar jaraknya dengan pria itu sangat dekat. Nafas hangat pria itu bahkan menerpa wajah Hinata. Wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa centi, dan sekarang jantung Hinata tiba-tiba berdebar tak karuan._

" _H-hyuuga H-hinata.." Hinata dapat melihat seringaian menghiasi wajah pria itu. Kemudian pria itu berbisik padanya. Membuat jantung Hinata kembali berdetak dengan sangat cepat._

" _Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Sang Satan. Mulai saat ini, kau milikku Hinata." Dan tubuh Hinata menegang dengat cepat saat Sasuke mendekapnya dengan erat. Sehingga api biru mengelilingi mereka berdua. Api biru itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Hinata. Membuat tubuh Hinata menghangat dengan cepat saat api biru yang menjadi ciri khas sang Satan menyerap masuk ke dalam kulitnya. Hinata tentu tahu tentang Satan. Raja iblis yang paling di takuti seluruh umat manusia. Tapi anehnya, Hinata tidak takut sama sekali pada Sasuke. Hinata memiliki keinginan yang kuat untuk tetap bersama sang Satan selamanya. Saat Sasuke memeluknya, Hinata seperti tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menjadi milik Raja Iblis itu._

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **My Love Is Satan**

 **T**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Romance, Fantasy, Drama**

 **Warning ! Typo, OOC, abal, Alur kecepetan, DLDR!**

 **Hyuuga Hinata hanyalah seorang manusia yang di tugaskan untuk melakukan penelitian di sebuah hutan yang jauh dari negaranya. Di sanalah ia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke- Sang Satan yang mengubah hidupnya. Tapi kebersamaan mereka tidak semulus yang Hinata harapkan. Sang Ayah mengetahuinya, dan mengirim Naruto untuk membawa kembali Hinata agar hubungan terlarang serta anak mereka musnah.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke X Hyuuga Hinata**

 **-One Shot-**

 **a/n: Ke inspirasi sama ao no exorcist. Serta imajinasi abstrak saya yang melanjutkan cerita nista nan abal ini. well, ini untuk merayakan #IndigoRose dan ultahnya Hinata-chan ^^**

 **untuk Glosarium ada di bawah halaman ^^**

 **So, Happy Reading^^**

 **EnJOY^^**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Hyuuga Hinata berjalan dengan perlahan ke arah belakang rumahnya yang berada di tengah-tengah hutan tak berpenghuni. Di sana, hanya ada pepohonan besar yang di hiasi salju putih dan juga rumah kecil milik Hinata bersama sang Satan. Kedua tangan gadis itu sibuk membawa kayu bakar untuk menghangatkan dirinya nanti malam. Hinata sudah memperkirakan nanti malam akan terjadi badai salju. Jadi ia harus mempersiapkan semuanya. Terutama memasak untuk dirinya dan juga Sasuke. Tadi pagi Sasuke sudah berburu dan mendapatkan seekor rusa. Pria itu bahkan sudah membersihkan daging rusanya, sehingga yang perlu Hinata lakukan adalah memasaknya saja. Mengingat Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman. Ia merindukan pria itu. Padahal baru dua jam Hinata meninggalkannya, dan rasa rindu itu tiba-tiba hadir dengan cepat. Hinata sudah tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Akhirnya, Hinata sampai di depan rumah kecilnya. Tangannya membuka kenop pintu kayu itu perlahan. Dalam kegelapan yang minim, Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok pemuda bersurai _raven_ yang menoleh ke arahnya. Mata _onyxnya_ sedikit menyipit saat melihat Hinata tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sasuke-kun. A-aku pulang." Hinata berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang masih terdiam di tengah ruangan yang hanya terdapat satu tempat tidur disana. Sasuke masih menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata bertanya sambil mendudukan dirinya di samping Sasuke yang masih menatapnya intens. Kemudian Hinata menyimpan beberapa kayu bakar di sampingnya. Saat ini pandangannya hanya terfokus pada Sasuke yang terlihat marah.

"Menunggumu. Kau menghilang tanpa memberitahuku. Seharusnya kau menyuruhku, Hinata. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu. " Suara bariton yang di keluarkan Sasuke membuat tubuh Hinata meremang seketika. Memang, Uchiha Sasuke – Sang _Satan_ sudah tinggal bersamanya selama satu tahun lebih. Tapi Hinata belum terbiasa dengan suara Sasuke yang seperti itu. Suaranya menakutkan namun terdengar merdu. Membuat Hinata ingin mendengarnya setiap saat.

"M-maafkan aku Sasuke-kun." Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras. Hinata takut jika Sasuke marah padanya. Tapi sepertinya, Sasuke tidak akan marah padanya. Karena pria tampan itu nampak menghela nafasnya pelan, sebelum menatap ke arah Hinata dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Tak apa." Sasuke menjawab dengan singkat. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada perut Hinata yang masih terlihat datar karena di balut oleh baju terusan berwarna ungu.

"Hinata, apa anakku tumbuh dengan baik?" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke arah pipi Hinata. Lalu mengusapnya dengan lembut. Membuat rona merah menjalar di seluruh wajah Hinata dengan jantungnya yang berdetak dengan sangat keras karena melihat wajah tampan Sasuke yang mulai mendekat ke arahnya. Mata onyxnya menyipit perlahan, seakan menilai bahwa Hinata baik-baik saja. Tangan Sasuke kemudian bergerak menyentuh perut datarnya dengan perlahan.

"T-tentu saja, S-sasuke-kun." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Enggan menatap Sasuke. Ia terlalu malu untuk menatap Sasuke seperti ini. Hinata belum terbiasa di perlakukan romantis seperti ini oleh Sasuke. Walaupun Sasuke sudah melakukan hal ini selama tujuh bulan terakhir. Sampai akhirnya Hinata luluh, dan memberikan seluruh tubuhnya untuk sang _Satan_. Sekarang, di dalam perut Hinata sudah ada benih cinta mereka yang berusia tiga bulan. Hinata benar-benar bahagia dengan hal ini. Hinata bersyukur tidak menuruti keinginan Ayahnya untuk kembali ke _Vatican._

"Aku akan menyiapkan perapian dan juga makan malam. Sebentar lagi badai akan turun. Istirahatlah, Hinata." Sasuke mengecup pipi Hinata dengan pelan, setelah melihat Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu menggendongnya ke arah ranjang. Hinata hanya terdiam dalam gendongan Sasuke dengan wajah yang memerah semerah tomat. Kemudian, Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Hinata dengan perlahan.

"A-aku yang akan memasak, Sasuke-kun." Hinata berseru pelan, sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di ranjang kecil itu.

"Tidurlah, Hinata." Suara Sasuke sarat sekali penuh dengan perintah, dan Hinata tahu ucapan pria itu tidak meneriima penolakan. Hinata tidak ingin berdebat dengan Sasuke, kemudia ia tersenyum ke arah Sasuke, dan mengangguk perlahan.

"A-arigatou Sasuke-kun." Hinata bisa melihat Sasuke menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman tampan yang hanya Sasuke berikan untuknya. Kemudian Sasuke berjalan ke arah kayu bakar yang tadi Hinata bawa. Mengambilnya dengan cekatan. Lalu menaruhnya di tungku perapian. _Onyxnya_ menajam dan berubah warna menjadi merah darah saat Sasuke menatap ke arah tungku itu, lalu terciptalah sebuah api biru yang membakar kayu itu. Membuat Suhu ruangan di rumah kecil ini menghangat akibat api biru yang di ciptakan oleh Sasuke.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Perut Hinata sudah terlihat membesar. Sekarang kandungan wanita bersurai indigo itu sudah mencapai enam bulan. Tinggal menunggu tiga bulan lagi untuk anaknya lahir ke dunia. Dan Hinata sangat tidak sabar untuk segera melahirkan anak pertamanya bersama Sasuke. Sejak kandungan Hinata semakin membesar, Sasuke tidak pernah mengizinkan Hinata untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya lelah. Hinata hanya di izinkan untuk terus diam di rumah kecil mereka. Menunggu Sasuke pulang yang berburu dan mencari beberapa ranting kayu seperti biasa. Saat ini Hinata duduk di pinggiran tangga kayu yang menghubungkannya ke dalam rumah. Manik _amethysnya_ hanya menatap ke sekitar hutan yang sekarang terlihat sangat indah. Karena pepohonan di hutan itu mulai kembali berbunga.

"Kirrei.." Hinata bergumam pelan melihat bagaimana bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran di mana-mana. Musim semi adalah hal yang paling di sukai Hinata. Ah, Hinata ingin sekali anaknya lahir pada bulan ini. Tapi sayangnya, menurut perhitungan Hinata, anaknya akan lahir pada musim panas nanti.

Hinata terlalu asik pada pemandangan indah yang di depannya, ia bahkan tidak menyadari jika seorang pria bersurai pirang sudah berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyuman lima jarinya di wajah tampan pria itu.

"Hinata-chan.." Suara maskulin itu terdengar. Membuat Hinata tersentak dari lamunannya. Hinata mengenali dengan jelas suara itu. Sudah lama sekali Hinata tidak mendengar suara pria itu. Tapi Hinata tahu, pria itu tidak mungkin ada di sini. Mana mungkin pria yang sangat ia kenali mau repot-repot datang ke hutan terpencil kan?

"Hinata-chan.." Kali ini, suara itu terdengar lebih keras dari biasanya. Suara ini terdengar dengan nyata, dan bukanlah sebuah delusi semata. Akhirnya, Hinata dengan ragu menoleh ke arah suara teriakan itu. Sekarang _amethys_ Hinata membulat tak percaya saat melihat sosok Namikaze Naruto- Pria bersurai pirang dengan ransel besar di belakang punggungnya berlari ke arahnya.

"N-naruto-kun?" Hinata mencoba memastikan sosok itu dengan memanggil nama pria bersurai pirang yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya dengan cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hwah.. Hinata-chan! Aku merindukanmu!" Naruto berseru senang sambil memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Jujur saja Hinata senang bisa bertemu dengan sahabatnya ini di sini, tapi Hinata juga risih jika Naruto memeluknya. Keganjalan saat Naruto memeluk wanita itu mulai terasa. Akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukan singkat itu pada Hinata. Kali ini, manik _sapphire_ Naruto membulat saat melihat perut buncit Hinata. Membuat raut wajah kecewa terlihat sangat jelas di wajah pria tampan berkulit tan itu.

"H-hinata-chan.. Jadi itu semua benar?"Suara Naruto terdengar bergetar dengan hebat. Seakan tidak mempercayai apa yang sudah ia lihat. "K-kau.. bersama Satan? Demi Tuhan Hinata! Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Naruto berseru marah pada Hinata. Sementara wanita itu berjalan mundur menjauhi Naruto. Ia tidak pernah melihat Naruto berteriak marah ke arahnya. Pria itu biasanya selalu tersenyum padanya, walaupun ia melakukan sebuah kesalahan sebesar apapun.

Hening beberapa saat. Hinata belum berani membuka suaranya. Ia terlalu bingung dengan kedatangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba, dan juga bagaimana Naruto tahu tentang _Satan_ yang bersamanya. Ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba, dan Hinata tidak menyukainya.

"D-dari mana kau tahu, Naruto-kun?" Kali ini Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Naruto. Pria itu menghela nafas panjang, sebelum kembali menatap Hinata dan menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu.

"Ada seseorang dari kota yang melaporkan pada kami bahwa ia melihat Satan mengepakkan sayapnya di sekitar hutan ini bersama wanita hamil. Ayahmu menyuruhku untuk membawamu pulang karena menurut pria tua itu hutan yang ia lihat adalah hutan tempatmu melakukan penelitian yang tidak pernah membuahkan hasil." Naruto mendengus keras, manik _sapphirenya_ menatap Hinata tajam. "Demi Tuhan! Apa yang kau lakukan bersama _Satan_ , Hinata? Dia Iblis!"

Hinata tidak suka saat Naruto menjelekkan Sasuke seperti itu. Sasuke sangat berbeda dengan apa yang manusia pikirkan. Jika di Gereja Hinata akan mendengarkan pastur menjelaskan tentang bagaimana jahatnya Satan, beserta pengikutnya seperti _Lucifer_ dan _Astaroth._ Itu semua salah besar! Mereka sama sekali tidak mengganggu manusia jika manusia sendiri yang tidak mencari gara-gara pada para Iblis. Seperti sekarang, Hinata tidak yakin Naruto akan selamat jika sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"K-kau salah Naruto-kun. Sasuke-kun itu baik. Dia tidak sama seperti yang kita pikirkan!"

"Tetap saja Hinata, kau tidak boleh berhubungan apalagi memberikan tubuhmu untuk seorang Raja Iblis! Logikamu terserap oleh Iblis itu, Hinata! Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku sampaikan pada ayahmu. Tapi kau harus pulang, Hinata!" Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata. Sementara wanita itu berjalan mundur sampai punggungnya menyentuh dinding kayu rumahnya.

"A-aku tidak akan pulang, Naruto-kun. Maafkan aku." Hinata menatap Naruto dengan takut. Hinata tahu apa kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyesal karena telah berhubungan dengan Satan. Ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Ayahnya memang pernah mengirim orang untuk menjemputnya. Tapi Naruto tidak pernah ada dalam pikiran Hinata untuk menjemputnya seperti ini.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain memaksamu, Hinata-chan. Maafkan aku." Dan tanpa pikir panjang Naruto segera menggendong Hinata. Membuat wanita itu memekik dengan keras sambil memanggil nama Sasuke berulang kali. Berharap Sasuke datang untuk menolongnya. Tangan Hinata bergerak memukul dada bidang Naruto, dan memberontak untuk turun dari gendongan pria itu. Tapi sayangnya, kekuatan Hinata tidak sebanding dengan Naruto. Langkah panjang Naruto bergerak meninggalkan rumah kecil Hinata. Wanita itu hanya bisa menangis pasrah saat Naruto membawanya semakin jauh dari rumahnya.

"Turunkan, wanitaku." Suara bariton yang terdengar sangat menakutkan itu terdengar dengan sangat jelas. Suara angin dari pepohonan seakan berhenti akibat mendengar suara itu. Kali ini yang tercipta adalah suara sunyi. Membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, dan menatap horor pada pria bersurai _raven_ yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Turunkan, Hinata." Suara sarat akan perintah itu terdengar semakin mengintimidasi. Membuat Naruto tanpa sadar menurunkan Hinata dalam gendongannya. Sehingga Hinata bisa tersenyum lega dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Kemudian memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan erat. Ia sangat senang Sasuke menolongnya kali ini. Pria itu seakan selalu tahu jika Hinata dalam bahaya.

"H-hinata, apa yang kau lakukan?" Setelah sadar Hinata tidak berada dalam gendongannya lagi, Naruto kembali mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya melihat Hinata di peluk oleh sang _Satan_. Kali ini Naruto dapat melihat sosok yang paling di takuti seluruh manusia. _Satan_ itu memiliki sayap abu-abu dan hitam di sekelilingnya, serta api biru yang mengelilingi seluruh tubuhnya. Naruto dapat melihat Hinata berada dalam gendongan Sasuke dan terbang melayang menjauh beberapa meter dari atas tubuhnya.

"Turunkan, Hinata-chan! Kau membakarnya, Iblis Hina!" Naruto berteriak murka kali ini. Ia tidak peduli jika yang di lawannya kali ini adalah iblis tingkat tinggi. Naruto hanya ingin menolong sahabat kecilnya, ia tidak ingin Hinata terluka.

"Apa kau ingin aku membakarmu sampai menjadi abu?" Suara Sasuke kembali membuat bulu kuduk Naruto meremang. Nyalinya seakan hilang begitu saja. Naruto bisa melihat Sasuke membentuk bola api biru di tangan kirinya, yang bisa saja di lemparkan ke arahnya dan membakarnya habis.

"S-sasuke-kun. Jangan sakiti Naruto-kun. D-dia teman baikku." Hinata mengusap lengan Sasuke dengan lembut. Membuat Sasuke menghilangkan bola api biru di tangannya. Tatapannya masih menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Pergi kau, manusia!" Sasuke berseru mengusir Naruto. Sasuke tahu, pria itu keras kepala. Terbukti dengan pria itu berseru ke arah Hinata. Tapi tetap saja, Sasuke dapat melihat ketakutan di dalam manik _sapphire_ Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau bahagia dengan _Satan_ itu?" Suara Naruto terdengar. Membuat Hinata tersentak. Baru kali ini, Hinata melihat Naruto terlihat serius sambil menatapnya penuh harap.

"Y-ya. Aku bahagia bersama Sasuke-kun." Hinata tahu jawaban yang di berikannya pada Naruto membuat pria itu kembali menelan kekecewaan. Tapi sedetik kemudian, Naruto memperlihatkan senyumnya. Pria berkulit tan itu mengacak surai pirangnya dengan kasar untuk mencoba menelan kekecewaannya. Naruto tidak pernah tahu jika Hinata memilih pria lain akan semenyakitkan ini. Tapi Naruto tidak ingin egois. Ia hanya menginginkan kebahagian untuk Hinata. Walaupun Naruto tahu, jika Hinata tidak pantas untuk bersanding dengan Iblis. Cih, Naruto selalu membayangkan Hinata akan berada di gereja mengucapkan sumpah sehidup semati dengannya. Bukan dengan Iblis yang masih memeluknya sekarang. Tapi untuk sekarang, Naruto akan merelekan Hinata. Asalkan Hinata selalu berbahagia.

"Oi Satan, tolong jaga Hinata untukku. Dan untuk kebaikan kalian, aku sarankan untuk meninggalkan dunia manusia. Karena manusia akan memburu iblis seperti mu." Naruto menatap Sasuke sinis, membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan seringaian andalannya. Baru kali ini, ada manusia yang berani menyuruhnya seperti itu.

"Segera pergi ke duniamu, dan Hinata, itu pilihanmu sekarang. Jika kau bersamanya maka kau harus berada di _tartarus_. Dan jika kau masih ingin di dunia manusia, maka kau harus ikut denganku sekarang." Naruto mengangkat bahunya acuh sambil menatap ke arah Hinata yang tengah bimbang dengan pilihan yang harus ia buat. Naruto tahu jawaban apa yang akan ia dapatkan. Ia bisa dengan jelas melihat bagaimana Hinata mencintai Satan itu. Naruto hanya tidak ingin kembali berdelusi jika Hinata akan memilihnya, dan meninggalkan Satan itu.

"Ikut bersamaku, Hinata. Bukankah kau tahu, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu?" Suara Sasuke kali ini terdengar halus, sekaligus menenangkan. Membuat keraguan yang ada dalam hati Hinata tiba-tiba menghilang.

"A-aku akan ikut bersama Sasuke-kun. Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun." Sasuke tersenyum ke arah Hinata. Ia mengecup kening Hinata dengan lembut. Membuat Naruto yang melihatnya mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah, kalian harus pergi sekarang. karena jika aku tidak kembali dalam waktu satu jam, bala bantuan akan datang dan berusaha memusnahkanmu dan Hinata." Naruto kembali tegas. Ini adalah pilihan tersulit yang pernah ia alami. Membantu seorang _satan_ melarikan diri dengan wanita yang ia cintai tentu bukanlah pilihan bagus dalam hidupnya.

"Terimakasih, Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum ke arah Naruto. Senyuman yang akan Naruto rindukan nantinya.

"Kita pergi, Hinata." Sasuke kembali mengangkat tubuh mereka menjauh dari daratan. Terbang melayang menembus awan. Sebelah tangannya membentuk api biru kehitaman yang di lemparkannya ke atas langit. Sehingga terbentuklah sebuah portal hitam pekat dengan suara teriakan kesakitan terdengar dari sana. Sasuke tahu, jika Hinata takut untuk masuk ke dunia bawah. Tapi ini adalah pilihan yang sudah Hinata putuskan. Hinata akan menjadi pendampingnya di dunia bawah, dan membangun sebuah keluarga kecil di istana mereka.

"Berbahagialah, Hinata-chan." Naruto tersenyum miris ke arah portal hitam yang sekarang mulai tertutup dan kembalilah langit biru cerah seperti sebelumnya.

"Sial! Apa yang harus aku laporkan nanti?" Naruto mengacak surai pirangnya kasar. Kemudian dia kembali berjalan menjauhi rumah kecil Hinata dan menghilang di tengah pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi.

 **oOo**

 **Epilog**

 **.**

 **.**

Wanita bersurai indigo itu tengah duduk termenung sambil menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki yang ia beri nama Uchiha Daichi. Bayi yang baru saja berusia tiga bulan sejak Hinata berhasil melahirkannya di _Tartarus_ yang sudah menjadi rumahnya sejak enam bulan lalu. Istana yang Hinata tempati tentu saja sangat luas. Ruangan ini tidaklah semenakutkan yang Hinata pikir ketika ia masuk ke dalam istana Sasuke. Istana ini megah bagaikan istana eropa zaman dulu. Istana ini jauh dari kesan gelap dan kotor. Istana yang Sasuke punya justru sangat bersih dengan penerangan api biru yang menghiasi setiap sudut kastil. Membuat suasana megah dan sedikit mistis karena api biru itu tidak pernah padam. Pelayan para _Satan_ yang Hinata pikir menakutkan justru jauh berbeda dengan perkiraannya. _Astaroth_ yang Hinata kira jahat adalah pria tampan dengan wajah pucat bernama Sai, dan juga seorang _Lucifer_ kepercayaan Sasuke adalah pria tampan berkucir bernama Shikamaru. Para pelayan di istana ini adalah _empousa_ yang merupakan para vampire wanita dan juga beberapa _troll_ dan _cyclops_. Mereka semua rama kepada Hinata. Dan Hinata menyukainya.

Kali ini istana itu terlihat sangat sepi. Karena para pelayan istana sudah kembali ke kastil mereka untuk beristirahat. Di ruangan megah berkarpet merah marun, hanya ada Hinata yang duduk di depan perapian sambil menggendong Daichi dengan Sasuke yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Apa kau bahagia bersamaku, Hinata?" Sasuke berbisik pelan, sebelum mengecup pipi Hinata dengan pelan dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Hinata. Menghirup wangi lavender memabukkan yang menguar dari tubuh molek wanitanya. Sasuke benar-benar menyukai wangi tubuh Hinata yang selalu menenangkan.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke-kun. Aku berbahagia disini, bersamamu, dan juga Daichi-kun." Hinata tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke. Sebelah tangannya bergerak dengan lembut mengusap surai _raven_ Sasuke.

"Terimakasih karena memilih hidup bersamaku, Hinata. Aku mencintaimu." Wajahnya sudah memerah dan ia hanya bisa menunduk dengan menatap wajah Daichi yang tertidur. Jantung Hinata berdetak dengan keras akibat ucapan dari Sasuke. Baru kali ini Sasuke mengatakan cinta padanya. Sungguh Hinata benar-benar bahagia kali ini. Ternyata, Sasuke juga mencintai dirinya.

"A-aku juga sangat mencintai S-sasuke-kun." Ucap Hinata dengan gugup. Tangannya mengusap surai hitam Daichi dengan lembut.

Hening sesaat di ruangan itu. Tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali dari Sasuke. Pria itu masih asik mengecup leher jenjang Hinata. Sementara Hinata hanya bisa terdiam dan mulai berpikir. Amethysnya menatap Daichi dengan pandangan menerawang. Hinata sudah mempunyai beberapa kemungkinan yang akan terjadi nanti dalam hidupnya. Sudah saatnya ia memberitahu Sasuke apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Aku bukan makluk _immortal_ sepertimu, Sasuke-kun. Aku bisa mati kapanpun." Hinata berucap lirih. Ia sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak awal masuk ke dalam istana Sasuke. Hinata bisa saja mati, dan ia akan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Daichi karena ia tidak abadi. Hinata tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Ia ingin menjadi seperti Sasuke dan juga Daichi. Karena pada dasarnya Daichi bukanlah setengah Iblis. Anaknya itu benar-benar murni seorang Iblis. Tidak ada darah manusia yang mengalir di tubuh Daichi.

"Kau tidak akan mati, Hinata. Aku sudah mengubahmu saat penyatuan tubuh kita. Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu?" Sasuke berucap dengan santai. Pria itu malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata. Mengabaikan Hinata yang masih mencerna apa yang ia ucapkan barusan. Sasuke memang tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada Hinata. Ini bukanlah hal yang penting untuk Hinata pikirkan. Lagi pula, Hinata akan selalu ada untuk Sasuke selamanya.

"E-eh?"

"Kau sudah menjadi iblis sepertiku, Hinata. Hanya saja instingmu belum sempurna. Kau belum bisa membangunkan iblis yang ada di dalam tubuhmu." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata. Kemudian pria itu berdiri dan membawa Daichi ke dalam gendongannya. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih termenung di ruangan megah itu.

"Ikuti aku Hinata. Setelah menidurkan Daichi, aku akan membuatmu menjadi iblis sempurna sepertiku." Dan Sasuke kembali berjalan meninggalkan Hinata dengan seringaian yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ah- Sasuke selalu seperti ini. Menyembunyikan hal yang Hinata anggap penting bagi hidupnya. Tapi setidaknya, ia mencintai _Satan_ yang menjadi ayah dari anaknya. Hinata hanya ingin hidup bersama keluarga kecilnya untuk selamanya.

 **FIN ^^**

 _Glosarium:_

 _Satan : Raja Iblis penguasa dunia bawah_

 _Tartarus : Dunia Bawah aka Neraka_

 _Astaroth : Pelayan Satan yang paling setia_

 _Lucifer: Pelayan Satan (yang suka ngerasukin manusia/?)_

 _Empousa : Vampire wanita bertaring yang dapat berubah bentuk_

 _Troll : Raksasa hijau berlendir_

 _Cyclops: salah satu ras primodial bermata satu di keningnya. ( yang ada di percy jackson)_

 **Oke. Ini apaan banget. Ga jelas yah? Sorry guys, saya Cuma menuangkan inspirasi saya. Wkwk. Well semoga feelnya dapet pas baca ini yah. Haha**

 **Well, Jika berkenan silahkan review fict ini. karena review kalian sangat berharga buat saya ^^ Review kalian itu bikin semangat lagi untuk lanjut cerita yang lain ^^**

 **Untuk fict saya yang lain. Sabar yah. Di usahain selesai kok buat SasuHina akhir desember nanti. Doain aja biar ekspektasi saya menjadi sebuah realita. Wkwk. Saya berharap miracle in december/? Meh. Oh iya untuk fict remake Love Me Like You Do. Masih ada yang inget ga? Kalo ngga gapapa sih ntar saya publish ulang. Mungkin saya bakal lanjut fict itu tapi setelah fict multichap SH punya saya selesai semua. Jadi doain yah biar beneran terjadi/? wkwk**

 **Well Selamat merayakan Indigo Rose^^**

 **Happy Bday Hinata-chan ^^ Otanjoubi Omedetou! Walaupun saya tahu ulthanya masih jauh. Tapi publish sekarang ga masalah dong yah? Ini panjang loh OS SH 4k- wkwk. Bacotan sayanya aja yang emang banyak haha.**

 **At Last, Mind To Review?**

 **Astia Morichan^^**


End file.
